gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stand of Defense
The following is an admission to the Writing Contest Any content can NOT be used by anyone that is NOT authorized. If you are not GenLawrence, Captaingoldvane2, or a Sparkle Publications Authorized member, you may not use this in anyway, shape, size, or form unless you are a pure noob. Regards, Presented by: Warnings Introduction : An Ottoman Flag waved in the distance, showing Ottoman's rightful claim to such a territory. In the middle of an open field. Hills rose and Mountains in the background. A Purely beautiful sight. For anyone who cares for Ottoman anyways. This, my friends is a story. A story of how this land is what it is today. It'll take us on an adventure and show us why we should respect such flag. : It was here that Britain dared cross the line. Mahmud the First was facing total chaos and Britain's Tyranny over his great empire. But he feared not. With the help of one person he gained what he needed and what was right. Chapter 1 : His name was Johnathan. He was a Dockmaster and skilled fisherman due to his love for it and his patience like no other. He lived in the Egyptian portion of the Ottoman Empire. Peaceful place, quiet. He was young for a Dockmaster but knew much about what needed to be done such as where cargo went, where passengers went, and more to such. Tall, Skinny, with Blond hair; he was self-raised and learned values of life and joined Ottoman Anchorman Union at age 14. : It was a sunny day. The sun was setting. Johnathan watched the sun set over the dockwhile he lay there it seemed like a normal day like any other. He knew as today was Sunday, he'd have not many ships to attend to and decided to take a rest. Unfortunately this was a bad idea because h awoke in a pavilion nearby and saw the burning docks with British Flags barely visible to the eye waving the sky. Everything that belonged to the docks and Ottoman Anchor Union had burned to the ground. London, England The Great King had finally received reports on the attack on the Great Egyptian Port of Ottoman. He was joyed to hear that their raid was successful. The King was gray haired and wore much green and seemed to be enjoying himself this St. Patrick's Day despite the longer lasting winter this year. Tall fellow he was. He was a nice great overall person. He fought for family protection and family favored values in Britain. But, he was a major power freak. Manipulatizing politicians was like a simple game of chess for him. Losing 14 pieces was not a problem when he gets his Queen back in the end. "We're going to attack here." He pointed at a starred place which was Constainpole, capitol of the Ottoman Empire. The General nearby nodded. The General was a blind follower that thinks the King likes him and will get a promotion some day for his great loyalty and winning records. He was Medium height leaning towards the smaller end of the scale. He was bearded, brown haired, and likes dressing in suits as to uniforms. He was very serious and would not stand jokes and allowed no room for errors. "We'll use the escorts to attack the outer areas until you can get in via the river with our Ship of the Lines to destroy them from the inside. To be able to distract them we have to attack here there and here which will be easy. Understood General? Lieutenant write this down as well." The King was also a military man and was in the military until his uncle died and he inherited the throne. Therefore he knew many tactical strategies and hard-to-get-out-of maneuvers. The Lieutenant wrote it down. He seemed to look similar to another person we saw in Egypt. Perhaps on the docks? Only time will tell. "Now Go! We have a festival to enjoy!"He said, in an enjoying way. The King and General then walked out of the room like that to enjoy the festival. The Lieutenant, meanwhile, walked down stairs to the armory where it was not very guarded today. Amusingly there is an armory below Buckingham Palace. "Boys Boys, looking fabulous today! Perhaps I can add a little more red to your uniform. What do you say?" he asked as he pulled something out. The Guards looked puzzled to this. Great Pyramid, Giza Plateau, Egypt, Ottoman Empire He awakes to 2 men staring down at him. Johnathan quickly sat up. He wondered where he was. For some reason he did not ask where he was though. He wanted to but yet could not even when he tried. The First man appeared to be someone who looked closely like the Sultan. He was tall and strong and wore a matching outfit. No one had spoken yet. The silence was a torture in a way undescribeable. The other man was short and bearded. He wore a red hat atop his head and wore a red shirt, casual, and a long coat of a dark shade. He seemed like an Advisor or Mentor of the Sultan,"Mahmud. I think we should say something." The Sultan continued staring at him. Staring into his eyes with a cold and deadly look. Mahmud spoke, "Hmmm... Your name is Johnathan is it not? A lad who was in charge of one of the greatest ports. A key port to the Ottomans. Do you know why they'd attack? England and Ottoman have had great relations until this point." Johnathan was silent. He was sure this was the Sultan as he saw the Sultan in a parade or some festivity he forgot when he was young... younger that is. "Well I had heard some talk that it is odd how we suddenly got larger, black and red, crates. We were told not to look at them unless we needed to watch over them or transport them. Otherwise our existence would be erased" Mahmud lifted the boy to his feet. He then walks around him. The bearded short man however looks confused by the Sultan's Behavior wondering why he is this way. Mahmud continued circling him. Looking at the man from toe to head to toe to head again. The (a/m) stood there. It was quite a silent and awkward moment. (A/M): I think we should -" Mud: SILENCE! Mr. Johnathan. I want you to know that you are the only one that can save Ottoman right now as we have gotten a report from a spy that England will attack us again and take our land. "Mahmud walked away. He went towards a window and looked out of it. Looking at soon chaos to be on his hands. The other two looked at each other. (A/M): I... uh... think we should get moving. We have time a wasting. The group walked out into the blazing sun, outside of a pyramid. Outside was a carriage that was covered in sand but luxurious on the interior with leather seats and crown molded ceilings. They suddenly started moving and were being taken off to the nearest city to discuss their plans. Chapter 2 Unknown Egyptian Location Johnathan thought to himself what had happened when he lay down. A clock ticked in the background. He was there trying to remember. He was on a couch along with a Doktor. He was not sure why. The Doktor was a female with blond hair braided and wore a white coat over her corset to show her professionalism. She was young and the daughter of the Advisor. "Look through your thoughts and feelings." Johnathan had a hard time. It was probably the beauty of the doktor that caught his eye. He could not concentrate and look through his feelings for his burning love. He got lost in her eyes for a second then came back to reality. It would never happen. Much too high for his league. "I... Cant...." he said. The Doktor sighed. She was named Taylor Morgan. After her mother whom which died. Died at a young age. She was not only trained in the medical field but was learning how to run various things such as businesses. She was a well trained young woman who made effort. "We can't do much more father. We will have to wait." She said. (A/m) nodded. "Nothing more we can do. Come with us. This'd be a great experience for you to be able to have for a government position. "Taylor stood there then replied," No father. Go on you have much more important things. After all you have The Son of the Sultan here. As you said he may be the key to all your problems" Mahmud came bursting into the tent and grabbed the two outside with a very furious look on his face. "You two. Shut it. We do not need him to know yet. You have no right as it may only complicate our mission more! So because of that as punishment you're going to be going EVERYWHERE I go." He pushed them back into the tent. The two looked at each other as they see him walk off. "Stay with him" (am) said and walked jogged to the Sultan. "SIR! WE NEED TO SPEAK OF PLANS!" He shouted. London, England King Arnold Morrigan the First swiveled in his chair. Thinking of his brilliant plan. Old he was. Wondering if the bastards would just stop screwing around and actually be ready. The General was of course too busy flirting with some lady outside that looked like some pirate. Kind of annoying and disgusting the way he thought. He so dearly missed his love. He looked at a picture of his love. He realized the reason why he hated that flirting was that it reminded him off his wife. Great times they had. She was blond, long haired. Former Pirate... fell in love when captured at one point. The General on the other hand, was as his character suggested, rude and not so successful in love and too much of a loyalist to understand. Now, someone with his name like Richard Birmingham sounds like someone who'd have love. Course that's not how it is. Birmingham walked in and greeted Arnold his King. Complimenting on how great he looked as he always does. They were ready to make their first move in their greatest scheme. They'd had finally gotten the SOTLs refitted with the greatest firepower. Arnold stood up and spoke, "Welcome Gentlemen! We have adjourned to witness the greatest thing done in our history: the signing of Declaration of War to dominate the world. Starting with the strongest of empires in our region which would be Ottoman and Kalmar. They shall learn that eventually only ONE can prevail and rule this world. We will all speak the same language one day." The advisors clapped and whistled. The Lt. had a copy of the declaration and he was looking through it as he was waiting for his cue. The details were hideous and he decided to hide them. He muttered to himself, "Can't believe you Arny." He read the firepower of the SOTLs and more details becoming more scared. His cue eventually came and he presented the documents. King Arnold was the last to sign and was sketched signing it. Chapter 3 Unknown Egyptian Location "Evidently, there's no way we can find out what the weapon or special thing was. So, we must find a new way to defeat this force." Mahmud said. He paced around a table. Johnathan looked across the table at Marcus, the advisor. Then changed his view towards Taylor. He liked her. He knew it. Just sitting there thinking about it made him feel better but snapped back to reality realizing she was staring right back at him. He looked away. He is pretty much a low life. Compared to her he looked bad. He continued listening. "Tell me something. What do we have best here?" Mahmud said as he looked at Johnthan. Johnathan stared at him "Curved... swords?" Mahmud face palmed and then slammed a fist against the table. "NO! Well ok maybe but still. We have the tough landscape. They are not after land but US. "They thought about it then gasped. They realized it was revenge. "Ah you see now." Mahmud started to explain about the population. Johnathan started realizing an advantage and way to escape the British's wrath. "We are hated for who we are see that's-" Mahmud was saying but interrupted by Johnathan, "I have a plan" he blurted out. Mahmud looked at him, "Do tell us then" he whispered. "We could 'evacuate' and leave the cities behind and hide temporarily making them think they conquered the land. We can then sabotage their transports when they dock" They all looked at him. "It... could work. We have some sneaky soldiers." Marcus said. Silence was in the tent. They all thought some more. "Then... looks like we have more detailed planning to do." Mahmud a she called for strategists and availability officers. Blueprints were taken out and rolled out to reveal more British plans. HMS Star of Death, Coast of Cairo Captain X knocked on the cabin door of General Birmingham. He heard odd noises ones he knew for sure but decided not to question them. Moments later the General came out with a half put on uniform. "Yes Captain? I was busy negotiating a deal with the Duchess of Wales." He asked, annoyed it seemed he was interrupted like it was the negotiation of the century. "We need you to point is in the correct direction with authorization to be able to use some X-Power from the cannons to be able to arrive at the scheduled time." X replied. Captain X was annoyed that the General had such a rank when he was very lazy. "You have my authorization" he said a she stamped the paper. Get us there as soon as possible in an efficient manner. Now excuse me we still have to discuss more terms." And he disappeared back into his cabin. The noises continued and X just walked away. They'd reach there within seconds ready to attack. Cairo, Egypt Johnathan wore a uniform with the rank of Admiral on his uniform along with the signature OA Guard Letters on his uniform. They were evacuating the last of the civilians into the temporary desert territory to hide from the British fleet. They were ready for anything and everything at this point. The temporary territory had everything they needed for 3 Days. He then realized something. "Marcus! Marcus! Where Taylor shouldn't see be guiding them?" He shouted. Marcus looked at him and a worried look came over his face. "GO! I'll get her you stay with Mahmud." Johnathan he started running into the streets of Cairo where Taylor would be. Running as the British fleet suddenly arrived in the area. He worried and finally found Taylor. He knew it. It was confusing why he even liked her that much, she barely knew him and he barely knew her. "Taylor! What are you doing?" He exclaimed, "W need to get you out of here!" He pulled her up onto her feet. She stumbled at first. "I stepped on something not too pleasant. I won't make it" she said. Chapter 4 Cairo, Egypt "At last. We can finally have this town. Right Lieutenant?" Captain X looked around for the Lieutenant who was nowhere to be found. "What the.... whatever. We have this town and its ours" He said triumphantily. "this seems too easy... There Suddenly an explosion came from the HMS Star of Death. An enormous mushroom cloud was in its place. The other British ship caught fire from the explosion and were in major disrepair. "Oh goodness.... thats not good..." he muttered. He began running for his dinghy and started rowing out to the least damaged ship. When he got aboard he ordered a new heading of Moldova to be able to invade from there. "They will learn what they did was wrong on my true terrain" he said, "WE SHALL PREVAIL!" What was left, 3 ships, set course for Moldova. Meanwhile, all the surviving soldiers that are still fit for duty Which was about a group of 50 roamed the streets protecting the newly claimed city Cairo, Egypt The Doktor let out a sigh of relief. They had hidden in a house. "Doktor, I'm afraid we'll have to wait til our spy can meet up with us. Luckily you were in the region of which he'd be looking for the signal. I will be right back." Johnathan then got up and started to walk to the door when the Doktor called out,"Wait. Where is there to go?" He stopped, "Nowhere. Just putting a signal up." He gets out of his pocket a flag that has Down with Ottoman with only 2 crescents not 3. He stepped out and hung it where there was a flag wall peg that would hold a flag and then stepped back in and sat down on the floor. There was a long silence. "You know. I used to be someone different. I am glad I found my father. He helped through rough times. When I was 13 I had found him. I was poor and in much need of a home. (STORY!!! I & II) He had finished his story right when someone came bursting in. She was now next to Johnathan head on his lap. The Lieutenant flipped out HER gun and aimed it at the two, "CODE WORD OR YE DIE!" She yelled. "Ottomans hallp revail" said Johnathan. The Lieutenant dropped her gun. "The names Abigail Morrigan. I was your spy, John Cuffington." She held out her hand. Johnathan shook her hand, Dok did as well. Johnathan explained that they were stuck there for a long time and how they were trapped by British patrols. "Well, my friends," Abigail said," You have been saved!" She exclaims. She then lifts up Taylor onto her feet and helped her move. She sat Taylor on a chair. "We need a plan" Abigail said. Johnathan rolled out a giant map and then pulled out a clear map that went over the other map showing passage ways underground that lead outside the city. Abigail looked at the maps tracing her finger over paths. She thought and traced the maps several passages over and over. "We can head South West through the passages and can escape this madness. But if you want shorter and easier to lose any possible unneeded company we have to go North then West" She explained. The route lead to the boundaries of a flooded passage which would be harder for British troops to go through due to their outfit's heaviness compared to the tightness the three had. "South West. Hmm. We could make it, I don't see why not, what do you say Dok?" Johnathan asked. She stared at him nodding. "LETS GO THEN" Abigail yelled and lifted Dok onto her back running down a stairwell into the passage way. They walked through water and dryness for days. They came to stop for a rest when, suddenly, an assassin comes out and throws daggers at them infinitely like hell. Abigail loses grip of Taylor and is cornered out as the assassin drags his target with him. "Oh damn..." Abigail says as she watches Dok get abducted. She looked at Johnathan," We must move on and tell the-" he interrupts her," NO! We are going to launch the fleet and defend the Moldovans." He said. The fleet was ready to go when Mahmud appeared on some odd device that used voodoo. "Sir we are pursuing the enemy towards Moldova at an emergency time of crisis" Johnathan said to Mahmud. Mahmud got frustrated and then disappeared. It would take then a while to get there. "LAYIN THE COURSE AND GO!" He yelled. Moldova The landscape in flames with soldiers from the very little damaged ships marching about directing citizens to the square for reassignment of homes and striping of unlawful items to possess as a British Empire citizen. The "Assassin of England" a mythical assassin now confirmed to be real had Taylor cuffed pushing her to the front. "Captain, General, I got this pesk as you wished. Ready for 'experiments'." He said. He was tall. His face painted as a skull. He wore a black feathered hat and a black tank. Said to be stealthy and hard to find and could do any job. Scary mentality as well, a mix of perv and cold hearted horror. "Let them come for her first. It is then we will achieve the greatest opening" X responded. He looked over at the landscape. "Yes." Another voice said," Her time will come. Experimented she will be. Go." The voice was also painted in skull face. He wore a blue bandana, actually a blue outfit. The assassin then pushed her back into the holding room for her to rot. "Your time will come." He whispered, "You will be sorry" and left like that chuckling an evil laughter. Moldovan Coast The crew had just landed to see the terror that had risen. As said, fires everywhere and soldiers pushing citizens into areas to be assigned. Johnathan witnessed this and was furious. "Son, you should have waited for me. I could have stopped them before they could get here. You know already that you're my son." Mahmud sighed. We need to move them towards the fields, where they must full on charge in order to rid of us. We sadly cannot eliminate them without this" he unsheathed a sword. "THIS, ON CONTACT, freezes both who clash swords into stone forever until a conflict must bve resoved. Category:Story Contest Pages Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO